Ginny Weasley and the Black Potion
by Athena1474
Summary: When Harry takes Ginny out for a "magical" evening at Hogwarts, somethings bound to go wrong. Follow the young couple on a new adventure, as Ginny learns the true meaning of being a Weasly.
1. Suprise

_Authors note: A little fanfic about Harry & Ginny!_

Ginny's red-blonde hair swept behind her as she paced the corridors of Gryffindor tower. 8:06, 88:07, 8:08. How much longer was she going to have to wait? Harry had promised her the most "magical" night of her life.

This is Hogwarts, how much more magical could it get?

"Ginny," Harry came running up behind her, pulling her into his arms. "Sorry I was late; I had last minute…preparations." He smiles, taking her hand and leading her down the moving staircases.

"Should I be worried about this special night?" Ginny inquires quietly.

He simply smiles, pretending not to hear her. At any minute it was be so easy to give away the surprise. The tall ceilings of the great hall echoed with their quiet footsteps.

"Really Harry! Where are we going?"

"Just come on," He smiles, tugging her arm forward, and pulling her into an awkward run.

Pulling his wand from the blue jacket pocket, he waves it once, opening the doors.

The only sound is the gasp that escapes Ginny's lips, before she turns to Harry, and kisses him.


	2. The match

_Authors note: I am EXTREMELY bad at writing in 3__rd__ person, it is true. But I hope to get more comfortable with it by writing, so I'm sorry if it makes no sense… I just have issues with 3__rd__ person. Tips are always welcome; I mean that in the sense of you can help me write in third person! Please and thanks! R&R!_

How did you get him here?" Ginny exclaims, pulling away from Harry a bit to see Buckbeak gleaming in the sunlight.

"Your father helped me a bit," He confesses. "Are you happy?" He whispers quietly.

Ginny turns towards him, her eyes building intense pressure with his. "No," she whispers.

Harry is taken back, he looks down ashamed. His face ashen.

"I'm ecstatic," she pulls his face up with the tips of her fingers.

"I'm glad," He kisses her forehead lightly. "Well, I know _your _not one for sitting around, how 'bout a ride?"

Harry takes her hand, pulling her across the field, onto Buckbeaks back. Waving at Hagrid, Ginny stops him.

"Harry, um, I'm not really sure…"

"Don't worry sweetie. You're a natural flyer!"

The wind rushes in their faces as they fly across Hogwarts grounds. The castles high steeples to swirl around.

"Whoo hoo!" Her hair whips in her face, stinging her eyes slightly.

"How 'bout quidditch?"

"Quidditch? Sure superstar, let's see if you can wrangle with a Weasley."

"I'm sure I can hold my own."

"Okay, one on one. Weasley vs. Potter, bring it on." Ginny smirks, pulling her hair back into a pony.

"The rules are different love, you realize that don't you?"

"Oh, I know more than you'd realize."

"Mmmhmm, no snitch. Get the quaffle through the hope four times, and you win."

"Let's play ball!" Ginny shouts rising into the air. She has a bat in one hand.

"Bring it,"

The ball is flung into the air; Ginny immediately hits it forward, straight into the hoop without moving.

"Foul!"

"What, no!"

"C'mon love, that's a foul, you can't hit it without moving!" His face scrunches as he continues to speak. "Ginny," He can't look at her. "I don't want to fight with you, but this is how it works, you can't just hit the bludger!"

"Harry, Face me."

"Ginny, I don't want to fight."

"You've got one."

"Sweetie, please, I have been playing quidditch for seven years, I know what I'm talking about."

"So what? I'm stupid now?" She commands throwing down her broom, she marching forward to him, mud is caked to her shoes.

"No, no!"

"You've got a lot of nerve Harry, and I thought I liked that about you." She slams her finger into his chest. "But I'm not so sure anymore, you don't seem to see that I am right, I know what I'm talking about."

"Ginny!" His voice is rising. "Ginny, I know what I'm doing!"

"You don't." She turns, "Harry, when you want to believe me, come and find me. Until then I hope Edward Cullen shows up." She marches from the field, red cheeks streaked with tears.

"Sorry Mate, you understand girls more than me." Ron brushes his red hair back with his hand, plopping down on the couch.

"To bad Hermione won't come out, I need to talk to her, without Ginny…"

"You're _just _Harry Potter." Sarcasm marks Ron's voice.

"Yeah, mate, and Harry Potter doesn't seem to be good enough for one beautiful Ginny Weasely."


	3. Slughorn's prize

_Authors note: Third person is getting easier, that doesn't mean better. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE R&R!!!!_

Ginny floated through the week quietly. She did her homework, practiced her spells, and most importantly ignored Harry.

It wasn't until Slughorns Potions class that things started to change.

"Can anyone tell me what this is?" Slughorn mused.

"It's a 'black potion,' sir." Hermione stepped out in front of the crowd. "They're called black potions because even the most common ones are poisonous. Shouldn't they only be aloud in the dark arts classroom sir?"

"Right you are Miss. Granger, but I'm sad to be the one to tell you, most of potions are the dark arts."

Hermione stepped back into the crowd; she looked at Ginny, and smiled slightly.

"Sir?" Ginny squeaked.

"Yes? Miss. Weasley?"

"Why are we learning about these potions?"

Slughorn scratched his flat head, "Well Miss. Weasley, mostly for the sake of learning. But also, for another prize. For today I would like for you to make a batch of 'moonlight blood.' The winner will receive one rare 'black potion.' This one is not poisonous, so you can't kill your best friend, it's simply…different. Off you go!"

Ginny scrambled towards an open table in the corner. The light from a stain glass window made her glow.

Harry sighed; climbing onto a seat next to Ron's.

"What do you think that potion will do?"

"Dunno, maybe it'll help you get Ginny back though."

"I doubt it, this isn't a love potion." Harry smiled at Ginny, catching her eyes. They narrowed and she turned away.

"Harry, quit harassing Ginny!" Hermione scolded. "The only way to find out what that potion is used for is to win it."

Harry thought for a moment; "Then you win it Hermione! And then we can use it on Ginny!"

"Harry! I'm not going to drug my best friend with some potion. Besides, if you want it, you can get it."

"But-"

"Just because you don't have Snape's book anymore doesn't mean you're not smart enough, I'm sure you can win it."

"Yeah, sure."

"You can win the potion Harry," Ron smirked. "It's Ginny you've got to worry about."


	4. A little cheating

_ Authors note: For __Dumbledore 4ever __ thanks for the Review, and people, let me tell you I'm not updating until I get reviews! Tell me what's good, what's bad and what you think should happen next!_

Ginny smirked as she turned to her lab table. She'd overheard the entire conversation, leave it to Ron to basically scream in the middle of class. Reaching into her bag, she pulled out the Snape's potion book.

_Oh Harry, you really should have known I'd use this against you this time._ Ginny laughs despite herself, and then quickly opens the book to page 35. The directions are completely crossed out and written in the margins. Ginny quickly turns to work.

"Time's up students, I hope you see how difficult this potion can really be, Miss. Granger, yours seems to be the-oh, Ginny…" Slughorn approaches the table nearest the window. "Your potion is perfect, class; Ginny has made an incredible 'Jealousy potion.' I think we obviously know our winner.

Ginny's latterly glowing as she receives the vile. "Use it wisely my dear." Slughorn taps her head. "Now, off you go! See you all tomorrow!"

Ginny turns around, pulling the battered book closed and into her bag. She turns in time to see Hermione's eyes widen. "Ginny!" She hisses. Harry spins around at her name.

"Congratulations Ginny." He says quietly.

"In your face Potter." She spits, marching away.

"Hermione! Snap out of it, please." Ron hisses grabbing her hand. "It's okay, they'll make up soon enough."

"Bu-but…um," Hermione stutters.

"What's going on Hermione? What is it that you're not telling me?" Harry tugs her arm.

"Ginny has Snape's book. I bet she even knows what the potion does. Harry, we need to find her, we need to get that book…I-I think I know what the potion does."


End file.
